


Deep Purple Tears Of Sorrow

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen receives one last letter from Lancelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Purple Tears Of Sorrow

**Title:  Deep Purple Tears Of Sorrow**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: PG Character Death**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Past Lancelot/Gwen, Merlin  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count:  407**  
 **Summary:** Gwen receives one last letter from Lancelot  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from mara93:** Purple Rain

 **Deep Purple Tears Of Sorrow**  
Merlin knocked on the door of Gwen’s house. He had something to give her that he wished he didn’t.

“Come in.” Gwen called out.

Merlin entered with a serious face.

“What’s wrong?” Gwen asked. “Is it Arthur?”

“No. I have something to give you. Gwaine and I were clearing out Lancelot’s things and we found this.” Merlin held out a letter. “It’s addressed to you.”

“Do you know what it says?” Gwen asked as she took it .

“No, It is sealed.” Merlin said. “I will leave you alone. I’m sure that it is private.”

Gwen nodded. “Thank you.”

Merlin left and started to walk towards the palace when he ran into Arthur.

“Arthur, you may not want to visit her right now.”

“Why is that Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“I gave her a letter I found in Lancelot’s things. It was addressed to her.” Merlin said.

“I think I’ll go to the market first then call on her.” Arthur decided.

“Wise plan, Sire.” Merlin said as he started towards the palace.

“Come with me, Merlin.” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded.

In Gwen’s house she sat at the table and opened the letter with shaking hands. she didn’t understand why he would feel the need to leave her a message. She read the letter carefully.

 

 _My dearest Gwen,_  
If you are reading this letter it means that I am dead. I hope it was an honorable death, one worthy of a Knight of Camelot. 

I never meant to cause you any sorrow. But I know that I have just by leaving you so many times. I never meant to cause you any pain. I fear that you may never forgive me for all that I have done and the things that I should have done but didn’t’.

I only wanted to one time see you laughing and happy with Arthur. He is the better man for you. He will treat you as you should be treated. He will give you the life you deserve.

Please remember me with fondness and don’t mourn me long. Be happy.  
Your friend,  
Lancelot

 

Gwen sat for a while and let the tears fall for her friend and one time love. She would miss him.

The door opened quietly and Arthur stepped inside. “Guinevere, if you want to be alone…”

Gwen jumped up and threw herself into Arthur’s arms. He just held her while she cried. That was all she needed him to do.   


End file.
